


Raven Feathers

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Edging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Public Blow Jobs, Song: No Plan (Hozier), Sub Julian Devorak, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: A collection of prompts from Tumblr about the charming, theatrical, selfless, romantic, loveable plague doctor Julian Devorak! If you have more prompts to add, feel free to request in the comments.





	1. Julian & F!Apprentice - Dominated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akarah-sommah asked: Julian getting pegged for the first time by a cisfemale apprentice?
> 
> This is the first decent bit of smut that I have written in a long time. Enjoy!

He proves quite the sight on his hands and knees, straining his neck to sneak an oh-so-familiar wolfish grin in her direction. The bare expanses of his pale skin - broad shoulders, muscular sides, pert buttocks and strong legs - all beg to be touched. But that would come in time. She takes a moment to drink in the sight of him all laid out for her, a hand reaching out to trace her palm lightly over his right hip. His appreciation of her gaze is evident; his cock twitches just out of sight beneath his stomach.

‘Well?’ Julian asks, still grinning back at her. ‘Aren’t you going to do anything? Say anything? Or are you just going to sit there and--’

‘Did I tell you that you were allowed to speak?’

Instantly he is silenced. A delightful pink floods his cheeks spreading right to the tips of his ears and he visibly swallows as he lowers his head in submission, seeming to resist the temptation of pushing her too far. She almost wishes that he would. Reaching out to his head, she undoes the string of his eye patch and lets it fall to the bed. The gift from the Red Market swings at her hips; its resemblance to Julian’s own shape and size is almost suspicious in its similarity. He had insisted at the time that it was for her to use for her own pleasure, whenever Fate should be cruel enough to force them apart. But when she had suggested another use for it, first as a joke in the Raven after a few too many bitters and then again when they had lain together in a glorious haze one cool afternoon, there was no objection to the idea. Only a catch of his lip between his teeth and a restrained hum of thought. His wordlessness then would cost him, she decides.

‘I want your legs spread wider.’ she instructs, voice cool and calm despite the way her heart leaps in her chest as Julian obeys immediately. He behaves so well for her and all it takes is a sharp bark of warning to restrain him from cheekiness. Always so willing and pliant under her touch, so trusting in the face of punishment that it should be outlawed. 

A hand dips down to clutch his cock in her fingers. His skin is hot beneath her touch and he twitches where his erection already strains neglected under him. She drags her fingers back, gently fondling the velvety soft skin of his testicles, then the smooth line between his cock and where he wants her most.

‘You look wonderful like this, darling.” she praises, ‘So perfect. I can’t wait to have you. Are you ready to start?’

Julian says nothing. She smiles - someone really is in a complacent mood tonight. It was usually alcohol that spurred him to misbehave, but even then he would do as she asked hundredfold, stumbling into bed with wide hopeful eyes. 

‘You can speak.’ she says, not bothering to mask her amusement. 

‘I’m ready.’ Julian confirms, his head still slumped forward, little of it visible to her save for the mess of auburn curls swept up at the nape of his long neck. Once upon a time the mark on his throat had healed even the tiniest love bite within seconds. But she can see reminders of the night before peppered across his alabaster skin, purples and reds and the faintest lingering imprints of teeth along his throat. 

‘I’ll only be a moment.’ she promises, ‘Don’t move. And don’t even think of touching yourself, or you really will pay for it.’

She knows he would not disobey. Sensing Julian’s gaze on her as she rises from the bed, she moves to a nearby counter and lifts the waiting bowl of oil almost reverently. A touch of the ritualistic seems right. Tonight he gave himself willingly to her, a display of adoration and trust, and thus she would worship him.

‘Relax.’ she says softly, fingers dipping into the warm oil. Her skin is coated in it, glistening in amber as if they had been dipped in honey. She lowers her hand and traces a finger tip around the tight muscle of his entrance. Though Julian shudders at first, he is silent, only releasing a quiet noise of delight as she pushes one finger in. He tightens as she quickens the pace, her middle finger inside of him as deep as she can go.

‘Are you ready for another?’ she asks him, unable to resist when he keens softly in response. And so she obliges; two fingers widen his hole for her, stretching him. Julian’s own cock bobs in appreciation against the plane of his abdomen and is swollen red at the tip from neglect. He throws his head back with a gasp and rocks into her fingers as she crooks them, sending thrills of pleasure through his groin and up his spine.

Once she is satisfied that he is ready she withdraws her fingers and shifts her position so that the blunt head of the toy presses to him.

‘Wait.’ Julian murmurs. Though she is tempted to chastise him for speaking without permission and to take what she wants regardless, the sincerity in his voice gives her reason to pause. Julian turns to smile weakly over his shoulder and eye the toy swinging between them both, slicked with the oil she had applied while preparing him. 

‘What it is, love?’

‘I would like to be on my back, so I can see you.’

With a grin, she leans down and kisses down his lower back indulgently. ‘Is that all you want, Ilya? Is that all you ask of me?’

‘Yes. That, and that you don’t hold back. I want to see you. Please.’

‘Very good.’ she replies. His manners today are impeccable - it seems he is not in the mood to waste time. ‘Go on then. Make yourself comfortable.’

And he does. Julian turns and lowers himself onto his back with a hurried grace. His chest is peppered with more marks of hers. His cock tremors against his hips, slicked at the tip with precum with a prominent vein straining in the shaft. She reaches down to wrap her fingers around him once more. He moans as she fists his cock slowly, moving her thumb to spread the beam of cum across the slit before dropping it back to her other fingers.

‘Do you want me?’ he manages to ask, that trademark smirk of his pulling at his lips even when he rocks into her hand with abandon. ‘Are you going to fuck me, my darling?’

‘Yes.’ she replies, too enchanted by the sight of him to reprimand his speaking out of turn. She lowers herself and releases his cock only to push at his hips with her hands. He obliges without question and lifts them, the head of the toy pressing to him once more before she slips in with little resistance.

Julian cries softly. His back arches as she half fills him, his slender fingers instantly fisting the sheets of the bed as she begins to roll her hips, pushing deeper into him with each thrust. Already they are both breathless. She never could have imagined that he would be this beautiful as she takes him for her own, his endless long legs curling to wrap around her back and keep her close. The angle seems wrong but he does not complain beyond breathless whines and curses.

‘More.’ he pleads, crying out in delight as she gives him what he asks for. Her fingers leave nail marks in his sides as she clings to him, and he pushes into the touch, desperate for it as she fucks him to a steady roll of her hips. The hot pink painting his pale face is exquisite, as is the full blown darkness of his pupils and the sweat beading on his forehead and soaking into his erratic red hair. She savours him in this moment as he throws his head back with a lustful moan, rocking on her; his perfect throat is now exposed and begs to be bitten, so she obliges to a request not asked for. Yet Julian yelps in surprise before going limp and allowing her to leave a lasting mark on him. No gift from the Hanged Man to heal it now, so it lingers, blossoming in wondrous tones of sunset purple and cherry red.

‘You’re perfect.’ she assures him.

He laughs, no more of a sound than a breathy gasp. If he has a worded reply he cannot seem to shape it into a coherent response. Instead he lifts his head from the bed and smiles broadly, hissing as she brushes a sensitive spot inside of him and catching his bottom lip between his teeth so tight it leaves indents in the skin there.

A glance down at his twitching cock left forgotten between them causes her to slow her thrusts. Before Julian can complain her fingers latch around him and pull gently, easing him closer to climax as she stills her hips only for him to fuck himself on her. He is a sight to behold; flushed and fucked and desperate, panting now, his back arching as he nears his climax with every movement. A startled warning cry announces his orgasm just moments before Julian finds his release, splattered hot across her fist and his abdomen. His fingers wrap around her hand to finish him off, both of them watching enraptured as they squeeze the last few remnants from the tip of his cock.

‘Fuck. That was… perfect.’ Julian laughs, a knowing smile on his abused lips as he lifts his gaze to her. She hums and finds herself grinning, drawing out only to careen forwards to kiss him.


	2. Julian & Apprentice - Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you’re still doing Arcana stuff, specifically Julian, how about headcanons of waking up next to him? If you have the time :)
> 
> Sorry that this one is a little short!

It had taken some time to become accustomed to my lodging at the palace. So much had happened since my first fitful night sleeping within its walls. A whirlwind of adventure and danger all with Julian at my side had flashed by in an instant, and now by some impossible odds, he is a free man. Nadia insisted we stay a while longer as days passed between us and the events of the Masquerade.

Though my humble life in the shop with Asra leaves me in constant awe of our lavish surroundings, Julian thrives in this life. It’s hard to picture him as a swashbuckling sailor aboard a pirate vessel as he slumbers beside me, his hair scented with perfumed oils and his skin draped in an embroidered sleeping robe of black silk. He could even pass as some noble highborn, a dashing lord, or a prince like the ones from old bedtime stories - roguish and charming, able to sweep me off my feet with a word and a smile.

He sleeps on unaware of my observation as I admire him, backlit by the rising sun outside which seeps through the thin curtains with tender warmth. His auburn curls glow in the light like a halo around his head, brightening his pale skin and accenting the dramatic shadows which fall across his aquiline features. His face is soft and relaxed - so different to the derisive smirks and mischievous grins I had grown accustomed to in our time together. Sleep seems to make him young again to the point where I can almost imagine the boy he once was before years on the run wearied him. 

I wonder what adventures he might get us swept up in today. Whatever it is, I hope I remain by his side for it all. 


	3. Julian & M!Apprentice - Cramped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: julian and m!apprentice are hiding out in the back room of the tavern but it's,, a bit squished
> 
> I don't know if you meant for this one to be smutty but I couldn't help myself. Another short one too, apologies!

As the guards march past the door of the tiny storage room they’ve lodged themselves into at the back of the Raven, the apprentice can just about discern Julian lifting a gloved finger to his lips. As if he would dare to even breathe with Nadia’s soldiers only feet away. Any sound they made would be noticed immediately. He can almost feel Julian’s heartbeat thrumming against his own where they stand so close together in the small space. The doctor’s body is broad and warm against him, his natural heat detectable even more so thanks to how his shirt is so loosely tied, barring his hairy chest in considerate contrast to his usual heavily layered appearance. It is at that moment Julian seems to realise his coat was still out in the main part of the tavern, draped carelessly over a chair. If the guards found it then the recognisable cut and shape would fool no one. They could be running out of time.

‘Are you alright?’ Julian whispers as the guards move back into the main bar. Although his coat would be recognised instantly, he can only hope the other patrons who had remained would somehow conceal it for him.

He nods and draws in a breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding. A hand sneaks into his and Julian grins, his teeth sharp and pearly white in the almost-darkness. Those thin lips framing them curve up into a delighted smile. Clearly there is something about this danger that Julian enjoys. As the apprentice stares at those lips they suddenly draw closer until Julian is kissing him, the little breath they both had stolen for a moment as Julian presses him into the wall and sighs into his mouth.

Without further encouragement Julian pulls away only to sink to his knees. How such a tall man with such long limbs could fold himself into a crouching position with so little space was a mystery he had little time to ponder as eager fingers began to work at the fastenings of his clothes. Hands push at Julian’s shoulders in weak protest but he stoutly ignores them. An exhale of relief is quickly masked by a hand over the apprentice’s mouth as Julian leans in to kiss at the head of the cock bobbing half-erect inches from his face, and he looks up with an eyebrow quirked mischievously at such a reaction.

‘Have to be quiet, hmm?’ he whispers, ‘This would be quite the way to get caught.’


	4. Julian & Yvenne - Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vibraniumqueen said: hmmmmmm, he’s being a klutz somehow and falls into a lake/other body of water and oc has to drag him out and he’s all embarrassed but oc is just amused idek. I don’t think that counts as a prompt but oh well… maybe oc gives him scarf/coat or something to put on while they walk home
> 
> I used my f!apprentice for this one. I think this is Yvenne's debut on my Archive, actually.

All Yvenne had wanted was a romantic stroll through the palace gardens, just the two of them, free from any strife after the turbulent events of Julian’s path to freedom. But it’s hard to live a normal life - a boring one, someone might argue - when you were romantically involved with the most passionate volunteer that the Vesuvian amateur dramatics scene had witnessed in years.

So when Julian leaps onto the rim of the garden fountain under the vast willows, dancing on the edge as he recounts a thrilling adventure story before toppling into the water with all the grace of a rockslide, Yvenne finds she is unsurprised.

He emerges from the icy cool fountain with an indignant splutter, managing to clamber back onto his feet. The water is high enough to reach his middle and he wades closer to the edge he had fallen from with a sheepish smile.

“I probably deserved this.” Julian murmurs, a self-depreciating chuckle following his words.

Yvenne nears the fountain wall and sets herself down upon it. She sits where he comes to rest and lifts her skirts to submerge her legs into the refreshing pool. “You did. I was enjoying the story though.” she admits with a returned grin.

Julian starts to smirk then. “Perhaps you might like to join me for a swim? The water’s fine. Just what you need on a warm afternoon like this.”

Opening her mouth to protest, Yvenne is suddenly dragged in by her dress. She kicks off the floor and gasps for air as Julian crows with laughter before he is smacked in the face by a magically aided tidal wave of revenge.

“Not fair! Magic’s cheating!” he protests as he rights himself, but he is clearly delighted by this turn of events. His usually curly hair hangs in soaked dregs over his face and he brushes it away with a gloved hand that squeaks as the wet leather bends around his fingers before he splashes her back.

“Call it even then!” Yvenne responds as she dodges his assault before pushing back through the water to wrap her arms around his middle and keen up for a kiss. Julian obliges, his own arms engulfing her and keeping her close, cold water running down his nose and chin and over hers though neither of them seem to care in the slightest about it. 

When they are eventually discovered by the guards and sent running towards the secret door in the maze and out into the fields beyond the palace, Yvenne and Julian land in a sopping pile in the high grass, breathless and wet. Their eyes meet and then they are kissing under the setting sun in a tangle of soaked clothes and heady laughter.


	5. Julian & Yvenne - Rendezvouz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a three word prompt from my darling friend. The three words were magic, flesh, and willow. Another little fic between Ilya and my own apprentice Yvenne.

Despite the drama of their days before and during the most recent Masquerade, it had proved difficult to snatch even a moment’s privacy together for Julian and Yvenne. Sometimes it seemed preferable to return to a time where the now famous doctor was less recognisable – though he remained as popular as ever in the poorer districts, now even those who were better off knew his face well enough to stop him in the street. Between his rising celebrity and Yvenne’s own position as court enchanter for the Countess, their duties and obligations rarely provided time to spend as a couple rather than as icons of the city’s modern history.

But perhaps Nadia had noted the longing in their eyes at yet another public address, or maybe Portia had dropped a none so subtle hint, because as Julian drifts into the clearing at the centre of the palace maze he is surprised to instead spot Yvenne sat on the wall of the fountain. She has not seen him yet and appears to be waiting for someone herself. In the low light of the evening she is as radiant as ever; Julian’s heart swells even without seeing the darling smile he longed to coax from her. From the short distance away he can see the delicate white blossoms woven into the braid of her ink blue hair, and could map out the constellations of freckles along the porcelain flesh of her bared shoulders from memory alone. As she turns - the sound of him brushing against a hedgerow disturbing her from whatever daze she had slipped into - it seems she too was not expecting him to appear from the maze.

“It seems we’ve been tricked.” Julian announces as he nears, offering a feigned sigh of disappointment as he sets himself down beside Yvenne on the lip of the basin. “And here I was hoping to spend some quality time with Pasha.”

She hides a smile in response and maintains the act. “And to think, Nadia gave me this bottle of Golden Goose to share with Asra. Do you know, I think our wonderful friends have been manipulating us?”

“Like puppets on strings. Pretty puppets, mind you. Ah well, not all is lost. At least you didn’t open the wine without me.”

Under the heavy low hanging branches of the willows surrounding the fountain, Julian and Yvenne make small conversation over increasingly larger glasses of honey-sweetened wine. They need not speak all that much to one another, having spent a ridiculous amount of time in each other’s company of late.

“I’ve missed you.” Yvenne admits softly, shifting closer to lean into the thick warm fabric of Julian’s coat as the chill of the evening draws in.

“Strange, isn’t it? I have seen you every day, and yet it feels as if we never really see each other at all anymore.” Julian agrees, his gaze focused on his gloved hand, but not the glass held in it. Beneath the black leather lies the brand of a murderer, marking him for a crime he didn’t exactly commit.

As if sensing where his mind has drifted without him stating as much aloud, Yvenne moves to see Julian’s face. She reaches out with gentle hands – the same soft touch one would use to touch something delicate and precious – and undoes his patch, revealing his eye of silver and crimson.

“Don’t ever change.” she murmurs. It’s a demand and a plea all at once.

“Not for the world, my dear.” he promises back. Where her hands now cup his face, her glass of Golden Goose abandoned on the grass near their feet, he sets his own drink down to draw Yvenne close and kiss her. Under the heady scent of honey and fruit lies the fragrance of moringa blossoms, something he can only now ever associate with her. In return Yvenne breathes in Julian’s own scent of woodsmoke and the salt of the sea. They are at once absorbed in one another; in the surge of delight as Yvenne climbs fluidly into Julian’s lap, in the press of their bodies together as Julian’s hands drift lower to hold Yvenne by her hips and keep her still, and especially in the light teasing graze of Yvenne’s teeth on Julian’s bottom lip as she draws back a moment to breathe.

“I have made no secret of how I feel about magic.” Julian murmurs, brushing his nose with hers in an affectionate bump that brings a delighted smile to her face. “But how you make me feel can be described as nothing else, and I find myself willingly spellbound.”

Yvenne kisses him to muffle her own laughter, and they spend the rest of the night reminding themselves just what it is to truly be together.


	6. No Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Hozier lyric prompt, more specifically the line 'my heart is stilled by the thrill of your hand'. We all know it's about edging. Might do more with this at some point, but for now, have it as it is.

“Be quiet.”

The firmness in her voice clamps like a cruel vice. It seems to possess Julian’s own teeth to grind on his bottom lip, to stifle the moan that threatens to leap from his tongue. He longs to obey her every word despite every nerve begging him to defy it. He can barely think for the all-consuming want filling his mind like the bursting light of a dying star, but it doesn’t matter, because Yvenne’s teeth scrape his collarbone as her fingers hold him firmly. She doesn’t give him anything with her hand save for the slight movement as she lifts her head to knead the fine skin of his neck between her canines, and Julian’s lungs feel like they might burst from holding in the delighted sounds that claw at his throat.

Every inch of him quivers; his usually pallid skin is flushed hot, and if the light were better Yvenne could bask in the whorish pink that brings scorching heat to his sharp pale cheekbones. He wants to rock his hips to gain some semblance of friction against her palm but he can scarcely move where she has pinned him to the wall with little space between them in the secluded alcove to move to begin with. Even standing head and shoulders over her Julian is coiled around Yvenne and tremors at each point where her body makes contact with his.

“You don’t want anyone to hear and find us, do you?” Her question is at first met with silence and she laughs at it, the noise dark and low, more like a threat than an expression of humour. “You can answer me, darling. I’ll let you.”

A pointed squeeze of his weeping cock makes Julian hiss before he can utter a whisper in response. When he does find the air to speak his voice rasps like a man dying of thirst. 

“N-no.”

“No, what?”

“It’s a s-secret.”

“What is?”

Another faint brush - this time of Yvenne drawing her hand out of his trousers to instead run her fingertips up and down Julian’s torso beneath his shirt. His cock continues to strain upwards, reaching for her touch. Begging for it.

“This. Us.”

“Good.” Yvenne purrs, and Julian could weep as once again her nimble hands slip under his clothes seize him and coax a thrill of pleasure down his spine. She takes her time, her fist bobbing languidly in his trousers as he can only restrain from pleading for more, from saying anything at all lest she deny him what he so obviously needs. It’s a pain he’ll never tire of - one of many - to be tortured so blissfully like this.

Her hands had cast spells he never would have believed before they had met. They had neatly chopped herbs, sewn together broken seams, wiped away his tears, carried countless drinks and books and raven feathers. But now that tenderness he had become so accustomed to and so adoring of was sure to be his undoing. Julian pleads to a silence filled only with Yvenne’s soft breath against his chest that she give him anything more.


	7. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent drabble featuring my own apprentice Yvenne. Again, there might be more of this some other time.

Perhaps it was the exhilaration of the chase, or perhaps it was the thought of how close the guards had come to finding them crouched in the shadows when they had been pressed tight enough together to feel the thud of the other’s heartbeat even through layers of clothing and skin. Whatever the cause, Yvenne had wasted no time getting back across the city to the shop with Julian in tow, the cover of night aiding in their journey across Vesuvia now unnoticed. She need say nothing of her intentions; they were more than clear, and the delicious pink which tinged Julian’s sharp cheeks and the tips of his ears tucked into tussled auburn locks indicated that her control was something he was more than happy to relinquish to in this moment. 

Making short work of the locking sigils and the key in the door, Yvenne drags Julian inside by the lapels of his ridiculously big coat and wastes no time in unlacing the front of his shirt, her hands pushing at the linen to roam his chest. Julian leans down to seal his mouth over hers in greedy kisses, unclasping her travelling cloak and running his gloved hands up and down the pimpling flesh of Yvenne’s forearms as she shudders at the touch of cool leather.

“Counter?” he asks, drawing back to smile suggestively as his silver eye flicks to the one in question, occupying much of the shop proper.

“Counter.”

Julian lifts Yvenne off her feet, a breathless laugh escaping her lips at his ease in doing so, and his hands remain on her hips as he kisses her hungrily, planted between her legs and still stooping just a little to reach her. Her nimble hands peel his coat away from his shoulders and it clatters to the ground, likely filled with loose change and the odd concealed knife in case of emergencies. Neither of them seem to care how much noise they are making - Yvenne shoves a book from the wooden surface to make more room as Julian pushes her onto her back, and it hits the floorboards with a dull thud. Julian lifts one leg over hers to lean over her on the counter.

Their bodies almost flush together now, Julian groans and rolls his hips against her, cursing not for the first time how tight his choice of clothing was. His hands move from Yvenne’s shoulders down her torso to her thighs, hefting her skirts up to run his fingernails gently over the exposed flesh. She pushes insistently at his shoulders in return.

“Maybe put that smart mouth to use somewhere else?” she suggests.

Julian’s eye sparkles in the dark, and his smile ignites renewed adoration in Yvenne’s heart as he beams up at her. “Anything for you, my dear.”


End file.
